


Faith

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Faith

Clint never loses faith.  
Even in dire,  
Circumstances, he always has faith.  
He has faith in his friends,  
Faith in his abilities.  
Faith that it will get,  
Better eventually.


End file.
